Ramito de violetas
by YukiMeh
Summary: Recibe un ramito de violetas y un poema cada tres días en la puerta de su casa, no sabe aún quién puede ser, pero una cosa sí sabe, y es que esos detalles hacen muy feliz a Sakura Kinomoto, quien busca consolación en aquello por la frialdad de su esposo, Li Shaoran
1. Prólogo

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en mi rostro en cuanto divise la puerta de mi casa, debajo de esta se hallaba una carta con un ramito de violetas. Tan hermoso, tan fresco, que cuando me agache a atrapar aquellos detalles, una sonrisa grande surco mis labios.

Miré hacia los lados por puro instinto, no había absolutamente nadie viéndome o siquiera vagando por ahí, todo se encontraba en silencio y solo.

Con una mueca de tristeza termine de entrar a mi casa, otra vez...

Otra vez no sabría quién estaba detrás de aquellos ramitos de violetas.

Aquellos ramitos de violetas que llegaban a mi cada tres días, desde hace ya 3 años.

No entendía, todos los poemas, las canciones o las simples frases que llegaban, sonaban como de una persona enamorada profundamente.

En mi cabeza no cabía aún de quién era todo aquello, porque sí, todo era anónimo y sin ninguna pista para dudar.

Por el momento todo era confusión, una gran confusión que sin duda alguna quería resolver. Quería saber quién estaba detrás de todo aquello, imaginármelo ya no era suficiente para mí.

Quiero saber todo sobre esa persona, aunque estaba mal, porque mientras yo pienso en esa persona, mi marido no sospecha absolutamente nada sobre los detalles que llegan a mi cada tres días.

* * *

_**hola queridos lectores!**_

_**hace mucho, mucho tiempo he querido hacer esta historia, pero, no me ha convencido ninguna de las tres versiones que tengo jeje. esta finalmente me gusto al punto de que estoy aquí, publicándola.**_

_**espero que les guste y le den mucho amor 3**_

_**nos estamos leyendo muy pronto, de verdad. **_

_**gracias por leer!**_

**_Yuki - m e h_**


	2. In my head

Soy feliz, lo soy. Lo amo con locura, y nadie puede quitar esos sentimientos de mi cabeza.

Acepto que he estado feliz, emocionada y brillante tras la llegada de cartas y flores a mi puerta, la necesidad de atención ha sido indispensable para mi todos estos años de matrimonio con Shaoran, quien siento ha estado conmigo en una barrera llena de hielo y frío.

Muchos me preguntan el cómo pude enamorarme de un hombre como él, calculador, frío, y distante.

Pero paso, lo fue porque él me demostró ser más de lo que la gente decía que era. Es un ángel vestido de demonio, que ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y sólo para mí, lo que la gente diga o piense queda resumido en cenizas cuando él me demuestra cuanto amor me tiene por simples cosas.

—Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión que tengo pasado mañana, ¿puedes? —preguntó Shaoran mientras cenábamos, ambos sentados en la particular mesa hecha de vidrio que adornaba la cocina.

Yo le vi, estaba algo concentrado en pasar la carne que en verme fruncir el ceño por su propuesta. El miércoles lo habíamos destinado a cenar en la noche.

—Mmm, ¿esa reunión será por la tarde? —pregunté de vuelta, quedando con la esperanza de que tal vez la cena seguía en pie y se acoplaba a nuestros planes.

—No, en la noche, Sakura —parecía que él ni se había inmutado ante mi cara de decepción total.

Lo olvido.

Y dolía.

Demasiado para sólo ser una simple cena.

Comencé a remover mis vegetales del plato ida. De pronto me sentí triste y un desasosiego profundo me invadió.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, y en mi pecho creció una presión bastante dolorosa.

No quería llorar.

Al menos no frente a él.

—Umh, voy al baño, ya regreso, o ¿sabes? ya no tengo hambre... volveré para recoger ¿sí? —me retiré antes de que alguna interrogación por su parte surgiera y me hiciera llorar como chiquilla frente a él.

Puse llave en cuanto cruce la puerta del baño. Y entonces sentí como algo cálido resbalaba por mi mejilla.

Tal vez estaba acumulando demasiadas cosas en mi corazón que este había sido mi derrumbe absoluto e inminente.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no soltar ningún sollozo fuerte que atravesara los oídos de mi marido, y me abstuve a solamente poner una mano sobre mi boca.

Sentía como mi garganta se contraía dolorosamente y como el sentir era liberado lagrima tras lágrima. Realmente yo necesitaba llorar, necesitaba liberarme de alguna manera. Porque esto... esto era demasiado.

**_. . ._**

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios al ver el lugar a donde Shaoran me había llevado. Era amplio y había muchísima gente, pero sin duda, eso me entusiasmaba, tal vez pensaba en socializar con aquel túmulo de personas que estaban ahí por negocios o para subir de status social.

Volteé rápidamente hacía el buffet y el antojo subió a mis papilas gustativas. Todo se veía realmente bien.

Iba a avisar a Shaoran que iría hacía aquel lugar tan apetitoso a mi vista, pero en cuanto trate de ubicarlo, él ya se había ido con un pequeño circulo de hombres vestidos elegantemente.

Oh bueno...

...Me hubiera gustado que fuésemos juntos.

Aún no había olvidado mi pequeño ataque de días atrás, estaba clavado como nunca en mi corazón. Aquella noche no pude dormir, y tampoco conté el tiempo que estuve sentada en la taza del baño llorando, pero para cuando regrese a nuestra habitación, Shaoran ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, por lo que nunca noto mis restos de lágrimas ni mis ojos rojos por el llanto

Al día siguiente parecía zombie salido de esas películas baratas de terror, no sentía ánimos de comer siquiera, y mi espíritu soñador y optimista estaba por los suelos.

Era extraño. Shaoran no se había dado cuenta. Una vez más.

Lo bueno de aquel día es que una nueva carta y un ramito de violetas había llegado a mi puerta.

Con el entusiasmo un tanto renovado, recuerdo haber leído un nuevo poema escrito a mano, con letra tan divina y distintiva que me hacía emocionarme más de lo debido.

Recuerdo de igual forma que guarde todo en una caja donde tenía todos aquellos papeles tan especiales para mí, donde nadie los pudiese encontrar, ni siquiera Shaoran, porque aquello era sagrado.

—¡Sakura Li! —grito alguien a mis espaldas. Yo me sobresalte un poco, haciendo que casi me atragantase con un pedazo de camarón frito. Oh por dios, eso fue bastante penoso.

Volteé con rapidez olvidando que debía limpiarme un poco la salsa de espinaca que previamente había saboreado hasta el cansancio ¡no me culpen! Era muy buena.

Me encontré con un chico de gafas con fascinantes ojos lindos color negros y cabello azabache. Recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez...

Oh ya, él es el asistente de Shaoran. Aquel chico que fue trasladado de china y tenía un aspecto tremendamente visual que atrapaba miradas de mujeres por doquier, inclusive las mías, pero sin el sentido morboso.

Le sonreí con entusiasmo, y él me devolvió aquello con el mismo sentimiento.

—¡Eunwoo! Hace tanto tiempo que no te había visto —exclame com emoción mientras dejaba de lado la comida que hace momentos estaba ingiriendo.

—Lo sé... desde hace ¿tres meses tal vez? Honestamente pensé que vendrías a la última reunión del mes pasado, pero me decepcione al no verte por aquí.

Yo baje la mirada ante su confesión. Shaoran no me había comentado sobre esa reunión, recuerdo que hace un mes él salió toda una noche sin decirme nada, y regreso pasada la media noche.

Yo pregunté, lo prometo, me moleste mucho ante su respuesta aquella vez.

_"No tienes por qué preocuparte. Duerme por favor"_

Otra punzada se instaló rápidamente en mi pecho, pero la ignore con éxito cuando me hice la desentendida con Eunwoo.

—¡Oh! Tal vez porque estaba ocupada, o cansada, algunas cosas pasan sin previo aviso —solté con algo de incomodidad fingiendo una dolorosa risa.

—En eso tienes bastante razón, pero me alegra mucho que estés por estos rumbos —mencionó él dirigiéndome una suave sonrisa.

—Y a mi me alegra estar aquí —respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él tomándose lo que parecía ser una piña colada, y yo limpiándome los restos de comida.

—Y oye... ¿los obsequios de ayer te han gustado? —comentó él de repente cuando pensé que la plática había terminado. Yo le vi con ojos confusos porque no entendía a qué obsequios se refería.

—¿Qué si me gustaron... los obsequios? —Eunwoo me miro de vuelta y una sonrisa bastante hermosa y que delataba inocencia brotó de sus labios.

—El poema y el ramito de violetas ¿te gustaron? —interrogo de vuelta. En ese momento pude sentir como mis pensamientos se reducían a los obsequios que llegaban cada tres días a mi puerta. Mi mente estaba entrando en confusión, y en ese momento sólo pidió respuestas. Una confesión que diera por cerrado los ciclos que se habían formado.

—Sakura, ¿podrías acompañarme? —me dijeron, reconocí de inmediato aquella voz, era Shaoran quien había interrumpido un momento que a mi consideración, era importante.

Me quede congelada unos momentos, pero decidí asentir ante el pedido de mi esposo.

Dejamos atrás a Eunwoo -no sin antes despedirnos y yo, disculparme por la interrupción-, y nos marchamos hacía lo que parecía una barra de bebidas un poco alejada de los demás invitados, ésta parecía más exclusiva o por default, no estaba incluida en la fiesta.

—Dame lo más fuerte de la casa y una botella vodka puro —escuché decir a Shaoran, quien para ese momento ya me había hecho sentarme en una silla junto a él.

Le vi sorprendida entonces, él no era de tomar tanto y yo mucho menos.

—Shaoran ¿para quién son tantas bebidas? —interrogué luego de que el bartender se haya ido. Él me miro y sonrió con aquella sonrisa ladina que me decía que nada bueno tramaba.

—Esta noche serán para ti y para mi. Seremos sólo tú y yo.

_Oh, ¿qué le sucede esta noche a Shaoran?_

* * *

hola bellos lectores! Ahora sí vengo con el primer capítulo de este fanfic que debo confesar, está basado en "ramito de violetas" de Mi banda el mexicano, les recomiendo escucharla hasta el final de la historia, yes;) (para los que no la hayan escuchado, los que sí, pues compartamos el gusto por esta maravilla de canción)

ahora sí ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, me encantaría leer sus comentarios

yo me despido por el momento, prometiendo que pronto nos volveremos a leer! Besos dulces y saludos~💖


	3. Sube y baja

Estaba casi llegando y me sentía nerviosa. Nunca había esperado una reacción hacía Eunwoo de mi parte, es decir, algún pensamiento, inquietud o curiosidad por el chico, es por eso, que ahora mismo, un remordimiento me recorría por estar haciendo cosas a espaldas de mi marido, porque no sólo estaría yendo a la empresa donde trabajaba como ingeniero, si no que también estaría rehuyéndole por hablar y aclarar las cosas con Eunwoo.

No había podido descansar muy bien esa noche por culpa de las palabras del chico, y es que los obsequios y ramitos de violetas que llegaban cada tres días a casa podían ser de su autoría.

Y me aterraba.

No estaba preparada para recibir por fin una confesión, porque ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si las cosas se ponían pesadas? ¿Cómo podía actuar?

Definitivamente estaba muy aterrada.

Quería a Shaoran, tanto. Los detalles jamás se podrían olvidar, no, pero el amor que le profesaba a mi marido era como infinito.

Y a veces lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba porque se comportaba conmigo como si no existiese. Como si después de tenerme con su esposa, me hubiese dado por ganada para toda la vida, y este juego no era así.

Entonces, dividida entre mis pensamientos y objeciones personales, pude ingresar al edificio donde Shaoran trabajaba.

Sabía que a esta hora no iba a estar, la razón era porque siempre salía a comer a alguna parte cerca de ahí por aquellas horas. Y aunque tenía poco tiempo, lo aprovecharía.

Camine por el edificio, poniendo especial atención a chicos altos y de cabellos azabaches.

Bufé cuando pase por la que yo sabía era la oficina de Shaoran, también pasé por las oficinas de secretarios, por los pasillos cercas y cerca de los baños. No había rastro de Eunwoo.

No estaba encontrando a mi objetivo.

Pensé entonces en las posibilidades de que el chico hubiese salido también a merendar, o que ese día hubiese faltado al trabajo, o algo haya ocurrido para que no se encontrase ahí, pero entonces, cuando cruce un pasillo algo tenue, fue que pude ver al joven asistente distraído mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Me acerque apresuradamente, pero me pare en seco cuando le escuche hablar.

—Mm, sí, para mañana como siempre ha sido, sí, ramito de violetas y la carta que te entregué —en mi garganta se formo un nudo algo pesado y el aire de pronto me falto, de pronto el tiempo corría mucho más lento y mis manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

Una parte de mi corazón, quería que esto fuese un tremendo error y confusión.

. . .

"Lo conocía, y porque lo hacía, podía asegurar que estaba ebrio. Shaoran era de aquellos que el alcohol de más no se le notaba en absoluto, pero yo, su esposa, quien ha estado casi 6 años junto a él, lo sé demasiado bien.

Es por eso que no me sorprendió cuando le dio un largo trago a su bebida y sus ojos se voltean un poco por el recibimiento brusco de la bebida.

—Shaoran, deberías dejar de beber, mañana trabajas ¿sabes? —le dije tranquilamente mientras llevaba la botella de licor pedida por él un poco lejos de su alcance.

Un gruñido bastante ronco salió de su boca, y yo le volteé a ver ahora si algo sorprendida.

—¡Li Shaoran no me gruñas! Por dios, te comportas como un animal cuando te pasas de copas —bufe un poco molesta y a la vez algo divertida por ver de nueva cuenta ebrio a mi esposo. Aclarando que esto último no sucedía con frecuencia.

—Siempre he sido un animal de todos modos, en especial contigo —cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, mi pecho dolió un poco. Porque tenía razón.

—Es cierto —dije y callé por un momento, y después, proseguí a raíz de que él no había objetado hacía lo anterior dicho—. ¿Por qué? —pregunté, directo, no daría más vueltas con un ebrio.

Él guardo silencio unos momentos. Momentos que se hicieron eternos a mi alrededor.

—No lo sé. Siento que el amor que te doy no es suficiente, mi intención no ha sido lastimarte, si no todo lo contrario, prevenirlo.

¿Puedo creer entonces que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? Porque esta vez, me encontraba dudando salvajemente.

No sabía qué decirle en realidad, si consolarlo a él o consolarme a mi misma por sus pensamientos tan estupidos e innecesarios.

Lamentablemente no pude hacer ninguna de las dos, porque Shaoran se acerco a mi y no me dejo pensar en absolutamente nada cuando sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente. En ese momento no me importo mucho que su perfume se hubiese combinado con el aroma de el alcohol, ni que estuviésemos en un posición algo incomoda por las sillas que nos agregaban espacio. Ni que estuviésemos hablando de algo sumamente importante.

Sólo importo el hecho de que él me besaba. Tan suavemente que mi cuerpo pareció estar contagiándose de ebriedad pura. Porque había olvidado el dolor. Porque esto...

_Lo he olvidado._

_Y lo he olvidado más, cuando él se quedo dormido en mi hombro en aquel beso que me hizo sentir como hace mucho no lo hacía._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, peligrosamente. Y es por eso, que conservo una esperanza de algo, de algo que tal vez no sucederá."_

Eunwoo volteó a verme en el momento que yo entraba en shock total. Sus ojos negros repasaron mi expresión, pero a lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba que sería su reacción, ocurrió lo que no esperaba.

—¡Li Sakura! ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? No esperaba verte por aquí —me dice él mientras sonríe y camina hacía mi con total normalidad, como si hace segundos no hubiese escuchado su conversación que sabía, trataba de los obsequios que llegaban a mi puerta.

No le conteste. Simplemente me quede en shock.

Aún no quería asimilarlo.

No quería aceptarlo.

Así que salí del edificio sin despedirme. Esquivando a todos y todo.

No deje siquiera que Eunwoo me diera alguna explicación.

Porque... la verdad ya estaba delante de mis ojos.

* * *

**hola bellos lectores!**

**hoy les vengo a entregar el segundo capítulo mega corto de esta historia, mmm ¿les ha dejado alguna duda? ¿Entienden a sakura? ¿Entienden a shaoran? ¿Quien quiere pegarles? "Quiero pegarle, hay que pegarle" jajaja, okno espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este pequeño pero humilde capítulo. Los estoy leyendo en los comentarios ¡nos leemos pronto! 💕**

**Besos dulces y abrazos!**

**Oh, y a continuación les dejo las contestaciones de los anteriores reviews jeje, muchas gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios ;)**

gabyart265: jajajaja, sé que tienen un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero no creo que pase nada malo, creooo, jaja, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo;)

SakLiEsme: exactamente, ebrio, pero disimulado jajaja, y sí, Sakura ya tiene la idea bien planteada de quién le envía esos ramitos:( ahora a esperar qué sucederá con ella y el secretario lindo, jeje, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero sigas acompañándome en esta historia:)

Aki: ¡Aquí presente con un nuevo capítulo! Me da muchísimo gusto que la historia te esté gustando, espero este nuevo capítulo corto te guste;) a mi también me fascina esa canción, es muuuy linda, así que aquí estamos poniéndola como historia SxS, muchas gracias por leer, linda, nos estamos leyendo próximamente!;)

Isabelweasleygranger: ¡hola mi bella Isa! Me alegro muchísimo que sigas conmigo en esta pequeña historia de verdad, y más gusto me da que te este agradando:). Shaoran es un salvaje, pero Eunwoo está marcando territorio con Sakura, así que Shaoran debe tener cuidado si no la quiere perder:( muchas gracias por leer mi bella, nos estamos leyendo por priv y por aquí ;)

Leah05: ¡holaaaa y bienvenida al fic! Me da muchísimo gusto que te esté gustando como va la trama, espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado como los anteriores, y también me da gusto que hayas escuchado la canción porque es divina jeje, muchas gracias por leerme, espero sigas aquí porque me harías muy feliz. Nos estamos leyendo próximamente!:)

**yukimeh**!


	4. No seré yo

Miré sus ojos. Miré su cabello. Miré sus manos. Miré sus labios, su cuerpo, su forma de vestir. Dios... él no era lo que imaginaba, él no era lo que yo creía... él no era lo que yo quería.

Su sonrisa no era como lo imaginaba, sus manos no me trasmitían calidez, y sus ojos no me daban la confianza para seguir adelante.

Aunque tratara de encontrar sentimientos o algún sentir hacia la persona sentada delante de mí, aún aunque tratara de buscar palabras que no había y aunque tratara de vestir mi rechazo con compresión, aún apesar de todo, sabía bien que entre él y yo no había absolutamente nada. Y jamás lo habría.

. . .

¿Puede el corazón fundirse tanto con otro que sientas que tus fuerzas se renuevan cuando el otro late?

¿Puede la mente ser tan fuerte contra ataques a tu debilidad?

¿Puedo yo soportar el rechazo?

¿Puedo soportar el hecho de que no me amas? ¿Puedo...?

Porque mi corazón latía imaginándome que tú día con día ilustrabas aquellos poemas con tu amor hacía mi, porque todo el tiempo me engañe a mi misma pensando que le sonreías a las flores más bellas que encontrabas para enviármelas a mí.

Porque me ilusioné.

Porque te creí.

Creí en nosotros.

Y ahora pienso que fue un error.

Ahora lo único que puedo esperar mientras te veo en nuestra habitación, hablando por teléfono, es que vuelvas a decirme que me amas. Que crees que puedes mejorar. Y que lucharás porque vuelva a tener esperanzas burbujeantes en mi pecho.

—No pienses tanto, Sakura —de pronto dijiste, y yo salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos tristes, quedándome simplemente con un nudo en mi garganta.

Le volteé a ver. Y creo que esta vez vio algo en mi que le alertó, porque en su cara se formó una mueca de preocupación.

Fue el momento en el que se acercó a mi de prisa que el primer sollozo lastimero salió de mí. Ardía demasiado el corazón. El burbujeante dolor que se formaba lastimaba más que cualquier golpe.

Las palabras se enredaron en mi cuando él preguntó qué me sucedía. Yo sólo baje la cabeza tapando mi cara y dejando que las lagrimas estamparan en mis manos.

Negué cuando quiso acercarse más a mi, cuando trató de tocarme e incluso cuando intentó hablar.

Estaba harta. Demasiado harta.

—Necesito que esto acabe, ahora, ya —me murmure a mi misma, esperando que Shaoran no me hubiese escuchado.

—¿Acabar... con qué? —finalmente él había escuchado, pero yo preferí quedarme callada unos segundos ante su interrogación. Aún no sabía si podría controlar las intensas ganas de reclamar, patalear y gritar cuando le viese.

—Que me amo. Y porque me amo, deseo acabar con esto que tanto me lastima y que en algún momento me va a matar de dolor, quiero acabar con este matrimonio infructuoso.

. . .

Los recuerdos quemaron de nuevo. Realmente no estaba de humor como para estar en este momento hablando con Eunwoo, haciendo como que todo estuviese bien, y esbozando sonrisas que me traían sabores amargos a mí.

Pero estaba ahí. Con él, en un silencio que para mi fue incómodo hasta calarme en la mente.

No me sentía estando bien ahí. No me sentía bien estando con él.

No después de haber discutido con Shaoran.

No sabía por qué mi estúpida mente se empeñaba en quedarse en lugares que hacían daño.

Porque era estúpido el pensar que estar con Eunwoo iba a calmar mi corazón herido.

Él no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera, mi corazón necesitaba consuelo del mismo que lo había dañado.

Y es que... había sido muy estúpido de mi parte no haberle dado alguna oportunidad de hablar a Shaoran, había sido bastante inmadura, y ahora que estaba más tranquila, me estaba planteando la idea de ir a casa, abrazarlo, y hablar como personas civilizadas que éramos.

Pero por una parte también estaba ese lado de mi conciencia que le decía que yo no debería buscar al hombre, sino al contrario.

Que estúpida eres Sakura, muy estúpida.

Me dije a mi misma. Sabiendo que mis pésimos consejos y reproches no servirían de nada en este momento.

—Umh, ¿pasó algo? Te veo muy pensativa... ¿quieres hablar de eso y por eso me llamaste? —interrogó Eunwoo viéndome con esa carita angelical que te decía a gritos "Soy una blanca palomita que está aquí para alegrarte la vida", y aunque tal vez no fuese mi caso, esperaba que el de otra chica sí.

Yo me aclare la garganta nerviosamente. Sin saber muy bien cómo contestar o iniciar el tema que quería adecuadamente.

—Es por... el ramito de violetas... ¿te suena...?

* * *

**_Hola bellas personitaaaaas! Hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero ya aclaré todas sus dudas porque esta lleno de incongruencias que deben hacerlas sospechar, y más aún, asegurar que sakura es una despistada de primera. Ahora bien, en el siguiente capítulo deseo integrar la canción entre párrafos, jojo, así que vengan los flashbacks;)_**

Nunca aclaré que este es un mini fic ¿verdad? ¡Sorpresa! Esto esta llegando a su fin, y espero lo sigan disfrutando como yo:) nos estamos leyendo, saludos y que estén súper bien!3

Leah5: hola lindaaaa! Espero que hayas disfrutado se igual forma este capítulo extraño, y, me da mucho gusto saber de nueva forma que el anterior te haya agradado, me haces muy feliz. Y pase a leer tu historia, desde aquí digo, escribes de maravilla, pero me reservo para el review que te voy a dejar, lectoras pasen a leer a esta maravillosa usuaria, no se van a arrepentir "Mi historia entre tus dedos" es... ufff, ¡gracias por leer!3

Isa: jajajajajaja, hola mi bella, yo sé que a veces confundo, pero en este capítulo espero que ya resuelvan las piezas que faltaban, y también espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, sigo alegrandome el que me sigas leyendo, sabes cuanto te admiro y que estés por mis historias es todo un honor, saludos y besos mi Isa!;)

Aki: ¡hola belleza! Cortos, pero seguros jeje, o eso creo, espero estar llevando bien la historia la verdad, a veces me da un poco -mucha- inseguridad estar haciéndolo mal, pero aquí estamos presentes. Y no sé mucho de relaciones:(( pero puedo asegurar que a veces es difícil, yo sólo me baso en lo que veo, pero ánimo querida, tal vez sea por eso que dices;) y me encantaría ser tu amiga ¡con un gustazo digo que sí sí sí!*-* saludos y besos!

Gabyart265: espero que con este capítulo tus dudas se hayan resuelto y que tu corazón no haya salido lastimado jeje;) -yo toda exagerada-, espero también no haberte decepcionado con el desarrollo, y que siga gustándote la continuidad, muchas gracias por leer linda, nos estamos leyendo, saludos y besos;)

Celes483: holaaa! Sí, tal vez Shaoran esté creyendo eso, o quién sabe, posiblemente sea una cajita de sorpresas, pero habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo chan chan chan chan~ espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo!;)

Nitoca: muchas gracias por ti comentario, me hizo muy feliz3. En cuanto a tu teoría, espero aclararla por medio de este capítulo, también espero que haya gustado el desarrollo, muchas gracias por estar leyendo, hasta la proxima;)

SakLiEsme: OMG ME FASCINA TU EMOCIÓN JAJAJA, Espero con emoción que este capítulo te haya gustado, yo sé que shaoran la ha regado y bastante con Sakura, pero habrá que esperar para ver sus recuerdos de ambos3 saludos! Y muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios siempre, me alegras como no tienes una idea~


	5. Ramito de violetas

_**Consejo: escuchar en todo momento "ramito de violetas" para mayor entendimiento de letra y trama. gracias y difruten!:)**_

* * *

_(Era feliz en su matrimonio, aunque su marido era el mismo demonio, tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio, ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno...)_

Recién casados. O eso es lo que la gente pensaba cada que nos veía pasar con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara, cada que veía a Shaoran, cada que le tomaba de la mano, o cada que salíamos a cenar.

Pero... pregúntenme si Shaoran era recíproco con aquella muestras de afecto. Pregúntenme entonces si el era cariñoso por las noches, cuando le daba los buenos días, o cuando le despedía al salir a trabajar.

Él no era el hombre mas romántico del mundo, eso lo puedo asegurar con creces, él no era tampoco de muchas muestras de afecto en público o en privado, lo acepto. Pero... sabía que él me amaba, lo sabía, porque había luchado tanto por mi, había luchado tanto por ganar mi amor, y yo... yo recibía aquello que él me daba cada que salía a la luz.

Sabía que tal vez aquello estaba mal, que estaba equivocada, y que tal vez era absurdo estar viviendo en un matrimonio en donde tu esposo no te da mucho amor.

... pero le amo, y soy feliz de este modo, porque sé que Shaoran, Shaoran no es lo que aparenta ser en el fondo.

—¡Shaoran! Cariño, que te vaya muy bien en el trabajo —dije mientras me recargaba en la puerta de nuestra casa y le tomaba del brazo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él se movió un poco y se rehuso a recibir el beso, saliendo sin más al trabajo.

Yo esboce una mueca de inconformidad. Algo en mí dolió... pero soporté aquello... como era lo típico.

_(Desde hace ya, más de tres años, recibe cartas de un extraño, cartas llenas de poesías, que le han devuelto, la alegría)_

Aquel día alguien toco la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, y tampoco recibía visitas a menudo porque tenía un día apretado en el transcurso del día, ya sea con el trabajo o los deberes del hogar.

En fin, había apenas despedido a Shaoran para que este se fuese al trabajo, por lo que con algo de pereza, caminé hacía la entrada, encontrándome en el suelo un ramito de violetas envueltas en un papel violeta que me pareció encantador, junto con un sobre verde casi pastel.

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo de impresión. Y mi mente rápidamente comenzó a preguntar quién había dejado aquellos objetos ahí y por qué.

Confusa, miré hacía ambos lados de la casa, encontrándome con total soledad. Fruncí mi ceño, esto en verdad es raro, y hasta cierto punto, da miedo al pensar que viene de alguien desconocido para mi.

Me adentré a casa, rindiéndome entonces de que tal vez se habían equivocado de dirección al entregar aquellas cosas.

... pero toda duda se esfumó cuando leí en aquel sobre mi nombre. El mío. De nadie más.

Mi corazón latió en mis oídos y la emoción creció en mí.

Pensé entonces en miles de cosas, en muchos escenarios y en un sólo remitente.

Con la emoción en la garganta procedí a abrir el sobre, dándome cuenta apenas que mis manos temblaban un poco y que estas mismas estaban un poco frías por la expectativa.

Leí. Leí absorbida hasta que terminé, y una lagrima salada y cálida se abrió paso en mi mejilla derecha.

Mi corazón se había hinchado de felicidad pura, y mis sentidos erizaron mi piel, me sentí completa. Porque ese tipo de cartas me hacían falta, me hacían falta para retomar las fuerzas que necesitaba para nunca soltar a Shaoran Li de mi lado.

_(¿Quién te escribía a ti versos? Dime niña quién era, ¿quién te mandaba flores en primavera? Con amor las recibías, como siempre su tarjeta, te mandaba a ti un ramito de violetas)_

Las dudas comenzaron a brotar de mi, días después de que hubiese recibido el ramito de violetas, mi cabeza se inundo de dudas y preguntas. Dude mucho en preguntarle a Shaoran si es que había sido él, pero... desistí en el momento en el que no me dio ningún indicio de que así fuera.

Aquello me hizo sentir decepcionada de él, pues yo como ilusa, había creído con fervor que la persona que me enviaba aquellos ramitos de violetas y esos versos tan llenos de sentimientos a flor de piel, eran de él. Pero no era así.

Y ahora, me encontraba pensando, confundida por todo lo que pasaba, porque con el pasar del tiempo, me había dado cuenta que esos detalles no estaban equivocados y eran para mi y solamente para mí.

Y entonces... pasó, pasó aquello que no debió.

Desarrollé algún tipo de sentimiento por la persona detrás de todas aquellas cartas y ramitos de violetas...

_(A veces sueña a veces se imagina, cómo será aquel que a ella tanto la estima, ¿será más bien hombre de pelo cano, sonrisa abierta y de ternura en sus manos? ¿Quién será quien, sufre en silencio? ¿Quién puede ser su amor secreto? Ella que no sabe nada, mira a su marido, y luego se calla)_

Me imaginé cientos de caras, cientos de sonrisas y cientos de portes. Y ninguno me llevaba a una persona de totalmente mi agrado. ¿Eso era porque mi corazón quería seguir siéndole fiel a Shaoran? ¿Era eso? O... ¿era la cuestión de que yo en mi interior quisiera con tanto anhelo que el que enviaba aquellas cosas fuese Shaoran?

¡Ah! Son tantas cosas para mi cabeza que a veces me siento cansada de tanto seguir pensando, y de tanto seguir leyendo aquellas cosas, de tanto sentir felicidad cuando aquellos detalles llegan, y luego, sentir tanta amargura con la lejanía de Shaoran.

Era algo complicado que no podía sacar de mi mente. Y es que ya había pensado muchas cosas para quitarme todo de encima, como por ejemplo, ignorar las cartas y los detalles y seguir sonriéndole como idiota a Shaoran cada que llegaba.

Pero... como buena curiosa que era, no podía evitar siempre ir a ver el contenido de los versos y leerlos hasta que una sonrisa boba se estampara en mis labios.

Tal vez por eso no quería dejar de leer todo aquello. Porque mi corazón latía en felicidad y mis mejillas se encendían por amor.

Porque era feliz, era feliz aunque sea con una insana ilusión que me destruiría poco a poco al darme cuenta que era una completa mentira, pero ya estaba ahí, metida en lo más profundo de un pozo sin salida, y de una obscuridad sin luz.

No duden ni un segundo que en ocasiones me sentía fríamente miserable. Pero quería seguir. No podía rendirme.

Y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaría, llegaría el momento que tanto anhelaba con todo mi corazón.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamé exaltada mientras escondía un sobre detrás de mi espalda, estaba sumamente nerviosa porque él me había visto al llegar de su trabajo recogiendo algo de la puerta, que coincidentemente eran los obsequios que llegaban cada 3 días a mi puerta.

Shaoran sólo me miró de reojo y no mencionó nada, caminó directo a la habitación y yo le seguí como perrito ilusionado.

Esa noche... Shaoran se encargó de hacerme sentir la mejor de las mujeres con su cuerpo, con sus manos y con sus tiernos toques.

Después... olvidé las cartas, los remitentes, todo... y al pasar los tres días, la cruda verdad volvió a mi, y cansada de ceder nuevamente, leí los versos.

Leí los versos imaginándome a alguien que tal vez no era.

Pero... Shaoran a veces me daba pistas para sospechar de él, pero también a veces me hacía desechar todo aquello por sus acciones...

_(Cada tarde al volver su esposo, cansado del trabajo va y la mira de reojo, no dice nada porque él lo sabe todo, ella es así feliz de cualquier modo...)_

—Sakura...¿tienes algo que quieras mostrarme? —me preguntó de pronto Shaoran, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara de una forma tremenda. Yo le miré con mis ojos totalmente abiertos y me topé con los suyos, interrogativos, mis manos nuevamente se hallaban detrás de mi espalda, ocultándole el sobre que llevaba dentro un verso bellísimo que él no podía leer.

Por un lado, quería aventárselo en la cara, decirle que alguien más estaba conquistando mi corazón, pero... eso último sería una gran mentira. Porque no había nadie en mi corazón más que él.

—N-no, no tengo nada, por favor, pasemos a comer, estoy hambrienta —dije para desviarme del tema, y funciono, porque él ya no me volvió a interrogar, y eso alivió y a la vez lastimó mi corazón. Ah~ ¿quién entendía a una mujer como yo?

_Yo misma. Pensé._

Aquel pensamiento me dio algo de risa interior. Y me dio felicidad por el resto del día. Soy feliz, feliz así de cualquier modo.

_(...porque le es fiel, le escribe versos, él es su amante, su amor secreto, y ella que no sabe nada mira a su marido, y luego se calla)_

_Porque Shaoran no era romántico, no era expresivo, no era detallista, ni mucho menos amoroso. Pero con Sakura, era otra cosa, porque mientras ella dormía rendida por su agotado día, él por las noches le escribía aquellos versos que le llegaban cada tres días..._

* * *

¡Hola** bellas personas! Espero que estén muy bien y me disculpen eternamente por la tardanza de este capítulo. La inspiración y el tiempo me abandonaron al mismo tiempo, y ni hablar:( pero ya estamos aquí, entonces espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, tanto como yo haciéndolo, también esperó que haya resuelto todas sus dudas, así también haya aplacado sus ganas de matar a Shaoran jajajaja. Finalmente, el próximo capítulo es el último ñam:(~ Y ahora bien, pasamos a responder sus bellos comentarios, me despido, mandándoles besos dulces y saludos~ :)**

Pepsipez: ah, me sentí algo angustiada al empezar a leer su comentario jeje, en verdad que sí, también demasiado nerviosa! Pero me alegro que piense así de mi historia, no sabe cuanto me motiva y me plasma sonrisas en la cara jeje, hasta me dan ganas de subir más rápido capítulo por tipos de comentarios como los suyos! Así que espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y que no hayan bajado sus expectativas con la historia;) le doy mis sinceras gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, nos estamos leyendo en el sig capítulo:) hasta luego!

Aki: ¡Hola linda! Oh, me alegro tanto que me entiendas respecto a mis inseguridades, de verdad que es un alivio tener a una lectora como tú *estrellitas, estrellitas* espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te haya dejado con ganas de más jeje, no comprendo mucho los matrimonios, mucho menos los noviazgos, no he experimentado un matrimonio y estoy segura que no es igual que un matrimonio, así que espero estar haciéndolo bien;) respecto a tu invitación, estoy a disposición, puedes mandarme un PM o dime cómo puedo contactarte y con gusto lo haré, espero tu repuesta, saludos y besos dulces linda~;)

Isa: ¡Hola mi bella Isa! Jajaja, espero que el mini drama de Sakura has gustado, aunque es una exagerada jojo, espero que no haya estresado tanto y que también haya resuelto ya por fin tus dudas jiji, espero que sí, y también espero quue hayas escuchado la canción para llevar todo de forma recta yesss, muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario bella Isa, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado;)

Nitoca: holaaaaa! Jajaja, disculpanpor confundirte más:( pensé que había aclarado las cosas un 100%, pero bueno, ahora sí en este capítulo esta ya al fin la respuesta a sus dudas respecto a Shaoran, espero no me maten jeje, y que el capítulo te haya gustado:)

Gabyart265: hola querida! Umh, tal vez el problema es de ambos por no comunicarse cuando las cosas están ahí, cuando están pasando, siento que eso es algo indispensable en una relación, más si es de años, no puedes estar guardando pequeñas espinas que después serán grandes arboles llenos de frutos podridos... veamos si este capítulo aclaro tus dudas y todo todito, y que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar, te mando abrazos y saludos;)

SakLiEsme: hola lindaaaa! Ahh, sí, ha sido un poco difícil escribir esas partes sobre amarse a una misma porque tiene tanto de verdad, es un gran paso para superar muchas cosas difíciles como esta, pero ya estamos en la recta final, y apuesto que todos quieren leer un final feliz, yesss, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario, te mando besos y abrazos!:)

**Me despido, deseándoles un buen día, cambio y fuera!;) oh, como datos sobre mí, puedo decirles que apenas soy una chica casi, casi mayor de edad, con 17 años apenas, así que espero no estar siendo irrespetuosa con alguien que me lee, tendré cuidado para la próxima en hablarles de usted jeje, ;)**


	6. Nunca es suficiente

No quiero, no puedo, va en contra de mí.

A pesar de todo, el tormento de vivir con alguien que pretender borrar sus errores con poemas, no viene conmigo.

No quiero. Es algo demasiado difícil para mí, pero no puedo perdonar todo el tormento que he vivido todo este tiempo.

Las ilusiones, el tiempo, sobre todo el tiempo, es algo que no vuelve jamás a latir en ti.

Poder perdonar a alguien tal vez sea fácil, lo difícil viene cuando hay que borrar las heridas que se dejaron en el proceso, y eso, creo que es imposible en cualquier situación que pongas.

Mientras camino con suma tranquilidad por la acera, contrario a lo que soy por dentro, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas que ignore por seguir al corazón.

Y es que fue como si me lanzara a un abismo en repetidas ocasiones, sabiendo que caeré con la misma fuerza ye heriré peor con cada caída. Así me siento cada que recuerdo con qué ilusión leía los poemas tan tiernos de Shaoran.

Me doy cuenta que nunca fue suficiente, y jamás lo será de nuevo...

(...)

Llegando a cada me recibe el silencio majestuoso de la incomodidad. El eco de los aparatos electrónicos me hace creer que en cualquier momento me volveré loca.

Creo que mi rostro dice lo contrario, pues cuando me veo en el espejo decorativo de nuestra sala, me encuentro con una tranquilidad que me aterra.

Comienzo a sentirme nerviosa cuando le escuchó llegar a donde estoy. Estoy dándole la espalda. Como muchas veces él ha hecho, y esta vez, no puedo evitar quedarme así y le encaró.

Ni con mucho valor, ni con muchos nervios.

—Necesito que me escuches, hasta el final —escuchó que dice con voz suplicante, y me pregunto cuántas veces yo no pensé eso y él sólo me ignoró.

—Te dejaría decir todo lo que quieras, hasta el final, pero aunque te diese mil días, jamás podrás explicarme el por qué de tu actitud todos estos años —estaba tan sorprendida de poder encararlo así de bien. Con voz precisa y neutra.

Shaoran me miró com tristeza. Creo que no supo que decir ante mí, lo que lo llevo a mantenerse en silencio.

—No somos unos niños para tener este tipo de discusiones, Sakura —dijo.

—No, no lo somos, creo que por ello puedes entender que un adulto no se esconde entre evasivas y unos cuantos poemas...

—¡Déjame explicar!

—...¡Cuando puedes hacerlo de frente, a tu esposa que te ama incluso más que a si misma! ¿No lo entiendes? Es enfermo, será enfermo si te perdonó, primero quiero perdonarme a mi misma —con la voz quebrada le estaba diciendo aquello, sintiendo como las barreras de la tranquilidad descendían violentamente de mí.

Shaoran se quedó estupefacto, viéndome con ojos brillosos. Ojos que revelaban un poco del arrepentimiento que tal vez sentía.

Pero ni eso podía mover mi decisión.

—Yo... en verdad nunca quise hacerte daño, sé que cometí errores, muchos, pero déjame demostrarte que quiero cambiar —las palabras se deslizaban de su boca con arrepentimiento y la desesperación. Moviéndose paso a paso hacía mí, y yo retrocediendo más y más.

—¿Por qué hasta hoy? ¿Por qué, Shaoran? —silencio fue lo que recibí después de aquella pregunta, eso sólo me confirmaba que él realmente no sabía lo que quería.

Tome una bocanada de aire, mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían caído de mis mejillas. Negué en su dirección, Shaoran ya no tenía nada más que decir.

—Bien... te enviaré los papeles de divorcio en cuánto los tenga y...

—¿Qué? No, no lleguemos a esto —interrumpió.

—Deja que pase, tenía que ser así —con voz algo cansada, dirigí mis pasos a la puerta de aquella casa que algún día pude llamar hogar, y que desde hoy quedaba como el recuerdo de uno.

Shaoran necesitaba pensar, y yo necesitaba recuperarme a mi misma. Era tan simple, pero a la vez tan difícil, desprenderse de todos los recuerdos, de todas las situaciones, y sobre todo, del falso amor que sentí.

Porque por un ramito de violetas no iba a dejar que mi amor propio se marchará.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en un futuro nos íbamos a encontrar de nuevo, éramos jóvenes, con vida por delante.

Y tal vez... quien sabe, una segunda oportunidad, cuando estuviera sana, pudiese resurgir.

* * *

**¡Aló bellos lectores! (si aun los hay en la historia jijiji), llegó después de un buen tiempo con el final de esta historia, que creo yo, siempre debio ser así, la verdad la verdad, había olvidado esta historia, y ayer viajando por aquí la vi, y me puse a trabajar en ello. espero este final les haya gustado, los estoy leyendo! espero y me acompañen en mas de mis historias, actualmente estoy trabajando en una, y espero, no tardar en publicarla por aquí. ahora bien, me despido! les mando besos y abrazos dulces!**

**pd: aki, no he podido encontrarte :( espero puedas comentar de nuevo para saber con exactitud como encontrarte jiji;)**

yuki-meh


End file.
